little braver
by Zora-MMB
Summary: luego de volver a nacer; todo niño tiene aventuras... Yui, una niña pequeña y alegre, llena de sueños, y ganas de vivir...Hinata, un niño, saludable, enérgico y tenaz. Se encuentran por accidente una tarde en el parque... ¿que cosas pueden pasar aquí?...
1. Chapter 1

... muy buenas/os...

Magie:... dias...^^

June:... tardez... -.- zZzZ

Azula: ... o noches... ¬¬

... nos honra presentarles a ustedes...

Yumi: ... el dia de hoy...

Sol: ... o el que sea en el que se pusieron se leer esto...

Celeste: n-nuestro...

Mi primer fanfiction sobre Yui y Hinata…

jade: (disclaimer:) estos personajes no nos pertenecen, el disfraz de diablito no nos pertenece, la gorra de baseball ... nos pertenece desde que Magie se la robo a un niño en el estadio... solo nos pertenece la trama, el conflico, el desenlace del cuento... ¿ya he explicado mi punto?... muy bien

¡comencemos!

Había una vez, una niña muy pequeña y muy bonita que se llamaba Yui. A Yui, le encantaba salir al parque e ir a jugar y volar una cometa que su tía Irie le había regalado para su cumpleaños y correr por allí con el trajecito de diablito que le regalo su tía Shiori, pero una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Yui-nyan (el apodo que ella misma se había puesto) era esconderse detrás de el amplificador de su mama y escuchar en secreto los ensayos de la banda de su mamá, aunque luego su tía Hisako se enojase con ella, también, le gustaba cantar y decía, mucho, casi todo el tiempo: "¡mami, cuando sea grande voy a ser una cantante y gitadista (por era tan pequeña que aun no podía hablar completamente bien) como tú y cantade contigo en GiDeMo!" agarrando la guitarra favorita de su madre y fingiendo tocar en un escenario y luego su madre le quitaba la guitarra, le daba un beso cariñoso sobre la frente y le decía: "cuidado con ella, Yui-chan, esa fue mi primer guitarra…" y volvía a practicar con la banda. También le gustaba mucho la gorra de baseball que su tía Hisako le dio al salir de hospital.

Yui había estado muy enferma hacia poco tiempo, su madre y sus tías habían estado muy preocupadas por ella, por eso no la querían dejar salir al parque hasta estar seguras de que no recaería… Pero Yui era un poco obstinada, así que cuando su madre y sus tías se habían descuidado, se escapo por una ventana llevando su cometa su disfraz de diablito y su gorra de baseball y se fue al parque a jugar…

— Mami no se enojada si voy a jugar y vuelvo antes de que se dé cuenta— dijo sonriendo…

Hinata era un niño enérgico y fuerte, que le encantaba jugar baseball, asustar a su mamá y jugar con su papá y su hermanita, Yurippe. Hinata tenía un hermano, que se llamaba Naoi, y ambos se la pasaban peleando siempre sobre cuál era el favorito de su padre; Naoi era más astuto que Hinata, y había estado leyendo muchos libros sobre hipnotismo últimamente siempre lograba hacerle una jugarreta a Hinata, que era algo mas atlético que Naoi, hasta que su padre llegaba y los regañaba a ambos estar peleando tonterías… Pero al final ambos llegaban a la conclusión de que la favorita de su padre y su madre era su hermana menor, Yuri.

Pero hoy, luego de jugar mucho en el parque, estaba muy cansado, asique decidió sentar bajo un árbol y dormir un poco antes de irse a su casa.

Yui jugaba tranquilamente con su cometa. La cometa volaba muy alto y Yiu muy feliz corría jalando del hilo para que la cometa la siguiera… Pero el hilo se templo tumbándola.

La cometa se había quedado trabada con algo…

— ¡au! — se quejo Yui sobándose — ¿Qué paso? —

Se dio cuenta de que su cometa se había enganchado en la rama de un árbol algo a lo lejos.

— tal vez, si la jalo se suelte…—

Pero no se soltó la cometa, solo pudo ver un montón de hojas caer sobre un bulto que había bajo el árbol.

— ¡voy a ir allá y la bajare yo misma! — dijo decidida mientras comenzaba recoger el hilo de la cometa y se iba acercando al árbol.

Hinata estaba muy tranquilo durmiendo bajo un árbol cuando comenzó a sentir hojas y ramitas caer sobre su cabeza; Hinata, trato de ignorar esto, hasta que una fruta le cayó sobre la cabeza, despertándolo súbitamente.

"¿qué paso aquí?..." pensó enojado sobándose la cabeza… Subió la vista y vio bajando por la colina una pequeña figura rosa con negro "… ¿qué?..." subió aun mas su vista pasando por un hilo que apenas se podía ver, hasta llegar hasta una…

— ¿una cometa? — susurro…

El niño frunció el seño y enojado se levanto y camino hasta el otro lado del árbol, porque le daba mucha flojera buscar otro…

— ¡bien! — Yui, decidida, pus ambas manos en su cintura, y fijo su vista en la cometa que estaba a lo alto del frondoso y alto árbol… — ¡yo puedo!, solo tengo que llegar hasta allá… arriba…—

Yui vio algo intimidada el árbol y deseo no haberse ido sola. Pero no importaba cuanto se arrepintiese, igual tenía que llegar hasta allá arriba…

Comenzó a subir por el tronco del árbol justo debajo de donde estaba su cometa, agarrándose fuertemente con sus manos, jalaba su cuerpo hacia arriba mientras lo empujaba hacia arriba con los pies. Llego lo más alto que pudo, pero a mitad de camino, no pudo seguir porque no había más ramas de donde agarrarse.

Trato de pasar a una de las ramas de alado, y legara donde le fuese más fácil subir; pero a al dar el siguiente paso su piecito resbalo, haciéndole caer justo del lado opuesto al que había comenzado a subir, y justo encima del niño que dormía allí…

— ¡aaahhh! — grito asustada Yui, mientras caía sobre el regazo del niño junto a un montón de hojas, ramitas y yo no sé que insecto que estuviese por allí…

Enojado al sentir que esta vez había caído algo mucho más pesado y grande que una fruta sobre sus piernas…

— ¡aaaaaah! ¡¿Qué? — grito el niño enojado y gruñón— ¡¿Que intentas hacer, niña tonta? ¡¿acaso quiere aplastarme?-

- ¡AUUU!- se quejo enojada la niña - lo siento...

Yui, se sobo un poco, luego de que el niño se la había quitado de encima muy bruscamente; se paro, limpio su traje de diablito, y puso al frente del niño que le gritaba, refunfuñaba y regañaba, y se quedo viendolo decidida, hasta que el se callo.

" ¿que rara niña?" pensó Hinata viendo perplejo a la niña.

Yui estiro su bracito, y señalo hacia lo alto del arbol, donde el rojo de la cometa se reflejaba en el sol de medio dia.

- mi cometa, se quedo trabada en ese árbol; necesito bajarla- Yui vio con su ceño fruncido al niño frente a ella. No se encontraba intimidada, a pesar de que el niño la rebasaba en tamaño y claramente en edad.- ademas, como iba a imaginarme que un niño tonto estaba durmiendo bajo este árbol- termino dándose la vuelta, de forma altanera y confiando en que había logrado molestar al niño.

Camino hacia el árbol dispuesta a volver a subirse nuevamente, pero algo la detuvo...

¡bien, hasta aqui la historia!

Magie:¡al menos por ahora! ;3

Celeste: ¡v-vamos mandarlo como un two-shot!... (¿lo dije bien, Sol-san?...)

Sol: ¡perfecto! ;D

June: fue idea de ... yawn... zZzZzZz

Azula: ¬¬ mia, si la primera parte no recibe reviews (minimo 10) no les dejare seguir con esto y saldrán de esta pagina para SIEMPRE... :)

Yumi: Por favor ayúdenos a cumplir nuestros sueños *carita de perrito* manden reviews, o... morire...´o.o`

... bien ya escucharon a la dramática esta, por favor manden sus reviews, critiquen todo lo que quieran, pueden hablarme de lo que quieran en el review, no necesariamente de la historia, saben tengo dotes de psicologa... Xd... bien,ya hablando en serio...

Azula: ... SI NO NOS MANDAN REVIEW MATA REMOS A TODOS LOS GATITOS TIERNOS DEL MUNDO. Ò.Ó

Celeste: ¡noooo! a Ito no lo mates... TT-TT

je je, bye..."^^


	2. Chapter 2

bueno, ¡señoras y señores...

celeste: niños y niñas... ^^

sol:... estamos listas para presentar les...!

azula: ¬¬ la continuación de nuestro fic... ¬`´¬...

jade: disculpen nuestra tardanza...

yumi: para esto no tenemos excusas ...

maggie: ¡pero sin mas que decir, aquí les va el fic! :D

(declaimer) megan: verdaderamente no nos pertenece angel beats! ni sus personajes, de ser asi, no estariamos aqui si no consiguiendo ayuda psicologica para Zora-chan... ^^

yo: ¡¿que dijiste de mi pedazo de ingrata?!

megan: 'o-o...

june: ... yaaaawn... desfruten la lectura... ZzZzZz...

* * *

—… da por perdida tu cometa; no podrás subir ese árbol —dijo serio, viendo a la niña como si estuviese en una posición superior a la de ella— eres muy pequeña, simplemente no podrás. —

Sin embargo Yui volvió a intentarlo… y volvió a caer… y el niño se burlo de ella.

Esta bien, — dijo enojada Yui, viendo al niño luego de haber vuelto a caer— si yo, soy muy pequeña, y tú, eres más; ¿no puedes subir tú y ayudarme? ¿No puedes?— dijo adolorida.

Bien, yo bajo tu cometa, si tú me das tu gorra ¿te parece el trato? — dijo el niño con una sonrisa picara extendiendo su mano para ayudarla.

¡Hmp! —la niña la mano su mano de en frente de su rostro golpeándola con la suya, molesta se paro. — si un hombre pudo llegar a la luna, yo puedo recuperar mi cometa, no necesito tu ayuda. — Yui con un mohín y rehusándose a darse por vencida, tomo la visera de su gorra, se la arreglo, decidida frunció el seño, tanto, como una niña tan pequeña y tan bonita podría ser capaz. — para mi esta gorra es muy importante, nunca se la daría a un niño tonto como tú. —

Hinata vio como el rostro de la niña rápidamente se había tornado rojo de ira; la niña le dio espalda, sin decir nada mas, volvió a trepar por el tronco del árbol, solo para volver a caerse

Esta vez el niño el niño no se rio de ella, solo se quedo parado allí, viéndola como si quisiera regañarla.

Yui lo ignoro y aun más determinada se volvió a levantar, sacudió la tierra de su falda, volvió a subirse al árbol sin siquiera cruzar su mirada con la de él.

"voy a recuperar esa cometa" pensó obstinada, mientras se agarraba firmemente de una rama sobre su cabeza.

Esta vez había llegado aun más arriba que las tres veces anteriores, pero ya allá arriba, no tenía ningún sitio hacia el cual avanzar; la rama más cercana, hacia arriba, estaba muy alta para que ella pudiera agarrarse de ella, apenas podía rozarla con la punta de sus dedos, eso cuando se paraba sobre la punta de sus pies. Suspiro "si tan solo fuera un poco más alta". Uno de sus pies se despego un par de centímetros de la rama donde estaba parada, estiro su cuerpo todo lo que pudo, y pudo, apenas, sujetar la rama, pero perdió el equilibrio y su agarre con la mano de arriba se había comenzado resbalar.

Sintió como comenzaba a caer y solo fue capaz de cerrar los ojos esperando nuevamente, el golpe que se daría contra el suelo, pero en ese instante aquel niño ya había llegado hasta la rama donde ella había estado poco antes, y agarrando su mueca.

—Ya te lo dije, eres muy pequeña como para llegar hasta allá — hablo serio sin poder mirarla mientras la subía hasta la rama donde estaba — solo te vas a hacer daño… niña —

Hinata ayudo a la niña a subir y recuperar la cometa, y luego de eso a bajar segura al pie del árbol.

— Muchas gracias—le dijo feliz Yui tomando su cometa con una mano mientras con la otra comenzaba a quitarse su gorra de la cabeza— ¡gracias por tu ayuda! ¡Me llamo Yui! —

Dio un salto realmente impresionante y alcanzo a poner su gorra en la cabeza del niño.

Una risa se escapo de la boca de Hinata al ver a la niña sonriente en frente de él. Mientras se acomodaba la gorra.

—Yo soy Hinata, mucho gusto— se quito la gorra y se la devolvió a Yui— no tienes que darme tu gorra, ¿no prefieres venir a jugar con migo? —

…

Al terminar la tarde sus tías y su madre la encontraron durmiendo bajo un árbol, abrazando su cometa y con manchas de helado por todo el rostro…

— Que niña tan necia…— dijo molesta Hisako

— Sabia que hoy nos mudaríamos — Iwasawa toma a la niña y rodeándola con sus brazos la carga de vuelta a casa

— Pobrecita, debe esta realmente cansada… — opina Sekine viendo a la niña con afecto

—esta muy sucia, ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo? — mientras la sentaban en el asiento del automóvil, Irie saco un pañoelo de su bolsillo y suavemente limpio el rostro de la niña; luego el automovil arranco...

...

* * *

muchas gracia por leer, y ya que es tarde en la noche, y al fin logre aconductar a megan, y las demas ya estan durmiendo, solo me queda pedirles que den su opinion acerca del fic, no importa si es buena o mala, su opinion es valiosa para nosotras^^

bye~

p.d.: gracia por leer y por las 11 personas de 134 que se dignaron a dejar su cometario ¬¬...


End file.
